happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:1MysteriousEnigma/Here's To Freedom
(Warning: WHO LIKES READING?! :DD) ...*raises a hand...and a glass* So, I'm a high school graduate now (and have been for close to a month, lol)! That's like a huge relief and kudos to my buddos who've also graduated this year :33 A lot of exciting memories came from the past year. My senior year was memorable in that same regard, but my favorite part...was the part where it ended so that I could cut ties with everyone in that school XDD I have managed to form one intimate friendship in spite of my questionable demenor towards other people :33 And I believe that to be just enough considering I prefer keeping a small circle of friends anyway. Academics were my primary focus, and though I did not preform to the best of my ability, I was an outstanding student, nonetheless...when I actually did my work, that is, lawl! '''Don't slack off with schook, kids. You wouldn't want to end up like me :33 Atheletic wise, I strated slacking a bit there as well. Although I did decide to join the cross-country team and started lifting weights, when it got to the spring season, I could no longer take it XD Other than catching a severe case of senioritis, I haven't been up to much else. Except withdrawing into my distorted mind, binge watching Game of Thrones, preparing for college, and going to the gym. I've also gone to my very first convention; that was a lot of fun. Didn't make it in time o catch the Steven Universe panel, but I saw some of the Overwatch personalities in person, no less. We also met some of he top ranked players in the Smash 4 and Melee community. Now, that my brief introduction *wink, wink* :33 is coming to a close, let's get this show on the road! Developing My Art Style I've sort of been getting better with art. There are three YouTube channels that have been a huge help with that and I am still learning from them. Would you like to have a link to their channels? So, I've also been trying to define my style a bit more. I'm aiming for a cartoony feel, like this. Now, this is a self portrait I've done and should have spent more time on, honestly (do mind the hair, it looks like a sack of manure. Also, I've forgotten to draw my glasses XD Slow and steady wins the race, folks!). The ultimate goal is to keep rounder, more consistent shapes. I definetly want for my drawings to have more weighted lines to them as well. I've also noticed that the shading on some of my works had a softer effect to it. Looking at my works from earlier years, the shading was a lot shaper and blockier. I've decided I liked the effect of cel shading a lot more, so I will be trying for a lot of it in future works. As for highlights, ehh...I'm still experimenting with those. Also, I'm quite bad with colors too, so that will take a lot of experimentation and study so that colors look nice together. I'm also trying for borders, overlays, and backgrounds now! Anyways, this is the potential style I'm going for! Give your thoughts and critiques if you'd like. Upcoming Stuffs In addition to completing some stuff that is '''long overdue, there are a couple of stories I plan to post here! I hope you enjoy reading because they are''' looooong''' (that's what she said)! More on that soon Reflections And lastly, I would like to speak on the subject for a moment. None of what I am about to say is being said in hopes you all will pardon my past behavior. For one, I don't deserve to feel better about it, and two, I don't very much care for your sympathy. However, if it pleases any of you to know, I am becoming more self aware. Am I a different person now? Far from it, by all means, but I am more aware of my tendencies and impulses. I have found ways to cope with the matter through journaling, writing, and teaching myself about the intricacies of our mysterious world. These methods help me to clear my head, to some extent. And I have started meeting with a counselor. I still have a lot of improvement ahead of me, there may not be a permanent fix at all, and I can't promise I won't ever snap again (though I'm not trying to make any promises here). But there is hope :) None of my reactions are, nor have they ever been your fault, for I am the person who struggled or even refused to contain their self. That was a message to myself more than anything, but the manner in which you all interpret it is just as important to me :) ...one more thing You Call That Gaming? E3 has been pretty hype so far this year! I've honestly never been much of a gamer, I'm so casual with it, but I spend I good deal of my time watching playthroughs and commentaries, analyzing, and reading about them (LOL, YOU NERD) XDD I do plan to do more gaming in the future, but for now, I'm gonna stay casual. Here are the games I play most often, though very moderately: *Geometry Dash *Deadeye Derby :33 *And since the release, Skullgirls mobile Category:Blog posts